Trouble
by rich872
Summary: fabian loses nina forever. he tries to get her back, little does he know it was never supposed to be that easy.
1. Chapter 1

nina walks into anubis house after a hard day of school.

wow she wonders, im so horny. where is fabian? i want to fuck him.

nina goes into the living room to see fabian smilinge.

oo hi fabian says nina

whats up says fabian

nothin got home from schol it was boring. xD

oo dat sux…guess what today is….says fabin

umm….friday? says nina.

no…fabian runs away crying.

ugh wtf is his problem? hes such a crybaby. nina says out loud.

nina! itz fabins 14th birthdey? hwo do u not know that! yells amber who was listening.

ok amber im gonna kill u u listened on my conversation? nina punches amber in the mouth and runz away crying.

fabian..im so sorrey that i 4got about ur brithday..i was just thinking about our wedding my bright blu eyes sparklin as i walk down the asile… nina sighs.

but nina…ur eyes are brown


	2. trouble gets bigger

fabin... wat do u meen my eyes r brown? nina yels she runs into tha bathroom

knocking over a side table in the hallway my gad...they are brown! nina yells again

nina its ok..i stil love u 4 who u are

fabin this changes everyting! i cant marry u..i just cant...goodbye forever. nina says sadley.

but before i go...there is something i want u 2 kno... nina whisprs.

wat is it, nina? fabin asks wit more tears in his eyes

im a secret suprstar. no1 is supposed to kno. but i told u anyway. nina says.

fabian cant finde words 2 explain his surpisednes...

i need 2 find my gurl...and get her back...4ever. fabian demands.

i think i can hlpe, fabin says amber.

u see, i have secret agent equpiment...and we r gonna go find hre...

to be coniouned! thx 4 all the support guise i am weking rly hard on this :)


	3. trouble gets impossible

teh plane from uk flies into china.

ambur.,, how do u know nina is in china? fabin asks.

how do i know? my sekret agent super spy cam tracking device was implanted into her leg when she knoked ova da side table. she must be havin a supr secret supr star meetin in china! i wondr..what is she doin? amber asks

w8...so u were a secret spy tha wholle time amber? why ddnt u tell me? fabian asks

shut up fabin. amber commants.

da plan comes ni and fabin can see chines coppas chasin a girl.. the girl looks familiar...tha girl is nina. wat is she doin?

nena taks out a gun nd stars shootin thw plane as it cums in the runway. the lpane trips on a bullet and flies into the airport. the plane goes boom.

owww fabian yells my leg theres glas in it

her take my spy medicine...

the glass goes away

we hav to get nina! y is she killin ppl!

uhoh...loks like nina is up to some crazy dooz! lol i hop u enjoyed this entry of trobl. it tok me 2 ewekeks to write. thank u


	4. Trouble gets intense

nena no! fabin yells.

nena drops hre gun as the last chines soldir falls.

fabin..i dendt wan thise.. says nena.

sierns are in da background. grttin closr

oh noe...i hav to goe...gudbuy fabin...

nena gets in 2 her caar and drivs awey.

am i eva goin 2 get answers wit wat is goin on? i jst want da old nena bakc...not this btch.

***1 year later*. **

we havent seen nena sinc dat 1 day in china...i cnt tak it anymor. seys fabin.

he taks out hss gun and pts it 2 his hed...

fabi n noooooooooooooooooooooo!

in da doorway is sum1...an odl face...nena mortin.

nina is bak! fabin screms...

why ded u kill all dos ppl? fabin screms.

not only and i a secret spur star...

im also a sekret govenrment agnte.

looks like nena ahs alteror motives! what couldit b?

will fabena get marrid since nina has bron eyss and not blu?

all ur questons will b answered...soon.


	5. trouble gets weird

Tha plain crash from chapder 3…will have some considerable consequinces today on trouble I think this is chapter 5? Yea well enjoy/

Also my mom got a new [powerpoint wit better spell check nad auto capitalization do yay!

Fabin sites down becuz of the new news.

A governmente agent? O my god nina data dangerous! suddenly a dripping sound goes down to the floor. it is blood.

ahh blood! nina help! its m leg it mus be from the glass./...

fabin faints...

2 days LATER/

ohhh my head oww what happened? nina where r u

ninaz in the shower says ambr u were out for so long we r gettin worried. only a little tho.

camera pans to nene in da shower...ooooo hot lolol jk back do the story..

nina pours some ketchup into her hand in the shower...and rubs it in her hair. she sighs thinking about eh past...so safd. she cries and opens her eyes to let the tears out...ketchup goes into her eyes

OWWW OH M GOD SOMEONE HELP ME! nena slip anf falls grabs the shoewr thing and hits the hard shower floor. the entire house runs in to see wat is up. there is ketchup everywhere mixed with blood/

NINA wat happened! amber yells

i was washin my heri and i got ketchup in my eyes...oww

y did u hav ketchup in tha shower? amber asks

o well it rly good at moisturizing u it also smels god and il ike to eat it in the shower...

no one says anything...ok theb at least ur ok amber relipes.

nina walkg into her room to c fabin awake she is so happy she hug s him.

o god nina u smell lik ketchup wat happened he therows up behind her bed.

haha long story fabian...

so... governemtn agent nenea...13 yr old girls areng government agents for no reeson...

well fabian...i nevr rly volunterred to b the chosen one right well same here for this. back when i was 10 i- there was a knock on the door.

guys its timr to get sinbuna bakc to gether...im pregnant. patricia says.

UHOH! things are really heating up. soon tho...how will it ALL end? ohohohoh its scary i already think i know how it ends u guys r in for a spooky dont read it in the dark ok :(


	6. trouble gets twisted

hey guyis! haha im excited to conionue this after a while its gonna end soon im sad...i can alway write a sequel? :OO hahah ok enjoy

ur wat? pattie? nana yells.

it was eddi's fault i dnt wan get into it...it broke.

pattie. sit down. here yes ok. first of all i have been gone for a year and you didnt even ask me where i was you bitch! nina says nina pushes her off the chair and she falls on a knife stiking out of the ground. into her stomach.

ahhhh my baby...patricia screams. GET ME TO TEH HOSPITAL PLS!

~ at da hospital~

the baby is lost. how could this happen dr rodriguez says.

it was an accident im sorry. nina says

yea rite im callin the police! u killed our baby and maybe patricia!

~the cops arrive at da hospitol~

nene morton it is time to com wit us. u hav done a crime and u need 2 com down 2 da station,.

nina wait! fabin screams. u need to tell me wat hapned! all of a suden a loud boom goes off. both the cops r ded and nina is gone. she has been taken

fabin faints again

ohhhhh my head where am i? fabin says

u fainted again! fabin ur leg is so bad even after all this time. dr rodgriguez sasys.

can you please heal it dr? fabin asks.

im affraid i cant we dont have the supplies to fix ur leg its just 2 wounded...soon you will keep bleeding. and you will eventually die. srry fabs...but thts the way it is...the mor moving u do the mor blood u will lose. yu hav 1 week 2 live. im srry dr rodriguez says while crying

UHOHOH! things are getting really bad now! wheres nina? will fabin make it? what will happen to pattie and eddie? and ad the victim of all this is ambr...she witnesses it all. :\


	7. troubel gets calm

with time winding down we are gettin closr to tha fonmale...wit only like 6 chapters left idk yet hjow will it aall end? uhoh

fabin stand at the beach. crying. theres blod on his leg and its stil comin out..

this is jusy lyk...my gfav anime. fabin sayz.

amber tugs on his hair to get his attenton. the heirr comes out.

fabin...ur bloods runnin out of tiem...amber says sadely.

lklklkl fabin says

wat?ambr says.

fabin gets a peace of papyr and writes on it

my bl0d loss is so big i cnt evn ta;lk. srry.

What the hell is this? Learn how to spell because nobody understands some 1 who is writtin lyk dis!

You cant use numbers as to/too or for! If its a joke its not funny! This sucks big time. amber says.

fabin cries lots of tears...

tijsaits itme toooo finddik nkekneaa... he syas.

and they fly off togetha.

hah sorry its so shorta...ita jst that im rly busy...and ambr sassin fabin yea thts one of the btichi reviews...bc u guys r so mean... -_- thank u for readin! please review!


End file.
